1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an image processing apparatus and a method for enhancing the quality of an image by cancelling noises which accompany compressive transmission of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because image data is more voluminous than text data, image data may undergo significant problems with respect to insufficient memory space, a calculation speed of a Central Processing Unit (CPU), and a speed of data transmission. As one approach to solve these problems, techniques for compressing image data have emerged, and through image data compression, a memory space may be efficiently used, and to provide excellent effects may also be obtained in terms of a CPU calculation speed and a data transmission speed. There are standards for compression techniques, such as Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) for still images, Moving Picture Experts Group for audio, and H.261 for dynamic images.
Most image data is processed into digital signals and compression techniques for digital image data are based on transform coding using Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT) for removing redundancy which mainly occurs in a space, and for moving images, which are based on prediction coding using motion compensation of objects between screens, as well as DCT.